Bit of Madness
by iPod-Chipped-Brain
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are paired by McGonagall to defend the castle from the Death Eaters who crave revenge after their masters death. After a curse from a vengeful follower forces the war scarred boys together what will happen? Drarry, 8th year fic


A/N: Hello people of the internet, this is the first time I've attempted a fanfic in a fandom of any kind, let alone Drarry so please just bear with me, if you see screwy grammar or anything like that please tell me. Also this will ignore some of the deaths in Deathly Hallows so Fred, Snape and Dobby and all of them are still alive. Yeah… That's all. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: I just daydream of owning these spectacular characters, J. K. Rowling has the reality**

"WHAT?" Two voices yelled, identical rage filling the boys throats. _no, no, no, she can't mean this! She knows we can't work together for three full minutes before nearly killing each other_ Across the room an elegant blonde boy was having very similar thoughts, though a much more colorful vocabulary graced his mind.

"I'm sorry boys, but as you know we are pairing you in terms of power and knowledge. You two have the most experience in Defensive magic, making you the most suitable partners. " The professor knew this would likely be the reaction she got for assigning two teenage,extremely volatile, war-hardened boys to patrol an ancient castle nearly every night, but she had hoped they would realize it was for the best. Minerva couldn't help but wince a bit when she thought of all the hexes, jinxes, and curses, which were sometimes borderline illegal, that the feuding students had cast at each other over their years at Hogwarts.

"Professor, you can't really mean that, I'm sure you know of mine and Potters reputation together. " Malfoy's voice was eerily calm, "If we spend that much time together, one of us will end up grievously injured or worse. I cannot stand him and I am quite sure he feels the same. "

Minerva was stunned by the speech, seeing as moments before he had been yelling, glaring, just as much as Harry, who was now positively scowling at his young nemesis. As the young saviors anger raised his magic rose as well, taking the form of a powerful silver snake. His friends knew how to deal with their enraged friend; they would, the moment his magic became visible, take him from the room and to the hospital wing to get a Calming Draught. This time however, when Miss. Granger raised her wand to stun him he reacted, in a way differing from the usual grudging acceptance. Harry shot up, his corporeal magic reaching towards the shocked brunette, he then began calming it in Parseltongue, which caused the majority of students to flinch, except for one Draco Malfoy who then spoke.

"Get a hold of yourself Potter, no need to have a hissy fit," His comment forced a few grudging chuckles from some of the students, "Loathing me doesn't give you permission to be such a bastard. " Potter continued to hiss, but now his eyes held more anger than before.

Minerva wished Albus were still here, for though Harry was much more mature now the elderly headmaster had the effect of a disappointed grandfather if one were to misbehave, but as it was the new Headmistress needed to step in.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you please _shut up_?" It was times like these when she lived up to the 'bad-ass' reputation she had developed over the years. "And Harry, please try to calm yourself, or at least allow Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley to accompany you to Madame Pomfrey for a simple Calming Drought. "

At this Harry straightened, and his corporeal magic began to fade, "Sorry Professor, I suppose I over-reacted, but please try to find different partners for Malfoy, "he spat out the name as though it had poisoned him, "and myself. " He then proceeded with the other two thirds of the Golden Trio out of the meeting.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, I understand your concerns but I stick by what the other professors and myself have decided. Mr. Potter and yourself will patrol Mondays, Thursdays and weekends inside the castle as well as Miss. Lovegood and Mr. Zabini. Mr. Smith and Miss. Granger will patrol on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays with Mr. Corner and Miss. Bulstrode. Miss. Chang and Miss. Weasley will patrol the Quidditch Pitch with Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Patil. Do you all understand the arrangements? Very good, I would recommend meeting with the other groups who will be in your area and creating some sort of plan. You may now go to your classes. "

As Draco strode towards the upper levels of the castle no one approached him, as it was made blatantly obvious by his violent glower that he would not be held responsible if someone tried to speak to him and walked away with less than perfect results. He couldn't help but rant later in the eighth years common room, which the students had subconsciously sorted into their past houses, that how could McGonagall think that putting himself and Potter together was a good idea? No one could say anything to calm him, and by the time the Chosen One had return from checking in with Remus via the Headmistress Floo, he had worked himself up to a ridiculous degree.

As Harry entered the portrait hole Draco's wand was out and he was casting curses at the source of his anger. The brunette however, was used to surprise duels thanks to Remus heavy training in preparation for Harry's Auror testing, and though one of the boys should have been at least Stunned soon into duel it lasted nearly two hours, just enough time for Longbottom to come back from helping the Hufflepuff head with tending the younger years. Neville then Disarmed the dueling idiots, for neither had seen him enter the common room.

"I assume this is about the patrol assignments?" Neville calmly inquired, after the war he had shed the last of his self-conscious demeanor and became a rather intimidating, though still rather clumsy, man.

"No Longbottom this is about Scarhead stealing my Merlin Chocolate Frog card. Of course it's about the damn patrol!" Draco was still reeling from the fast pace their duel had taken.

As Neville sought to calm him another outburst came from behind him.

"Oh yes, that's rich, blame it on me. On what universe could I possibly _enjoy_ your company?" Harry was doing his best not to continue the fight the Muggle way.

As Hermione watched the fight with Ron from the safety a soft loveseat near the fire, she wondered aloud, "How many weeks until heat turns to passion, do you think?"

The ginger couldn't help but notice how much the war had chipped away at her mental filter, four years ago she would have been blushing crimson at the mere idea of such a of their best friend dating Malfoy Jr.

"I give it two weeks, tops." Ron answered her, pulling her closer. Everyone but Harry knew he was gay, and if he would be spending the majority of the week with the pointy-nosed blonde, his friends knew it wouldn't take long for him to begin obsessing over Draco Malfoy again, but now in a completely different way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DMHP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you believe McGonagall put me and Draco Bloody Malfoy together? If we do this it will end up with one of us in the Hospital Wing, if not St. Mungos!" Harry was ranting to the other two thirds of the Golden Trio under a subtle Muffilato by this point he was running on magic alone, whereas his friends were about ready to collapse.

"Mate, I understand, you got paired with a poncy blonde prat but Hermione wants to sleep before the first day of classes tomorrow, and we have double Potions first thing and I don't know about you but I enjoy not being murdered by a greasy haired git first thing in the morning, so you can rant more later but for right now just try and get some sleep, yeah?"

Harry cast a quick Tempus and realized it was nearly three hours after the duel, he apologized to Hermione and he and Ron headed up to the 8th year boys dorm. Harry hoped Malfoy was asleep so he didn't need to deal with him, but of course, no higher power really cared what he wanted.

"Potter, could I have a word?"


End file.
